


Accidential Wake Up Call

by Gravytrain101



Series: Could've Been Worse [6]
Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Doctor - Freeform, Hospital Visit, happy team, patient, release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: The team finally get to visit Colonel Hogan in the hospital once they find out he woke up. They are a bit disappointed when they see he's still asleep when they get there, but their complaints don't fall on deaf ears. Instead, without noticing, their complaints wake up their commanding officer.
Relationships: Andrew Carter & Robert Hogan, Hans Schultz and Robert Hogan, Robert Hogan & James Kinchloe, Robert Hogan & Louis LeBeau, Robert Hogan & Peter Newkirk, Robert Hogan & Wilhelm Klink
Series: Could've Been Worse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883401
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Accidential Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last bit for this series. I might do a follow up (epilogue) but I'm going to leave it as it is for now. Please read and enjoy!

Klink’s POV:   
“I thought the Doctor said he woke up? He’s still sleeping,” Carter asked as we walked into his hospital room to find Colonel Hogan asleep. 

“He’s just sleeping Carter,” Kinch explained, “The Doctor said he needs his rest.” 

“Rest!” LeBeau exclaimed, “He’s been resting for days! I would like to see him.” 

“See him? Are you going blind LeBeau? He’s right there,” Newkirk sassed as he pointed to Hogan’s bed. 

“Now boys,” Schultz began. 

“You know what I meant Newkirk!” LeBeau yelled, “This is not the time to joke around.” 

“Hey, you were the one that started the joke,” Newkirk protested as he crossed his arms. 

“Quiet!” I yelled as I stomped my foot but got no reaction. 

“I started the joke?” LeBeau asked. 

“Will you guys quiet down? It’s hard to sleep when there are people yelling you know,” Hogan asked. 

“Sorry Colonel, we’ll keep it down,” Kinch answered automatically. 

“See what you did? You woke up the Colonel!” Newkirk exclaimed, “Way to go LeBeau.” 

“I woke up Colonel Hogan?” LeBeau asked, “Don’t blame me! You started it!” 

“Hold it guys!” Carter yelled and silenced his friends, “I think you’re missing something here.” 

“And what is that Carter?” Newkirk asked. 

“Colonel Hogan is awake,” he answered before the boys finally looked at the bed to see their commanding officer sitting up and awake. 

“Colonel Hogan!” LeBeau yelled as he pushed his way to his side, “You’re awake!” 

“How are you feeling sir?” Kinch asked. 

“Do you need us to get the Doctor?” Newkirk asked. 

“Go get the Doctor Newkirk,” I told him, without letting Hogan answer. 

“Hold it. Hold it,” Hogan said as he held his hands up, “I’m fine guys. I was just sleeping, so there’s no need to call a Doctor.” 

“Are you sure Colonel Hogan?” Schultz asked. 

“I’m sure,” he answered. 

“How are you feeling sir?” Kinch asked again, “The Doctor says you have pneumonia from the tunnel collapse.” 

“I feel fine Kinch. Just a little tired,” he sighed, “How are you guys? Did you keep the lid on things while I was away Colonel Klink?” 

“Of course I did, everything’s fine. What am I saying?” I stopped myself, “You weren’t in charge of Stalag 13 before your accident! I was! I’m the man in charge!” 

“If it makes you feel any better sir, I can make you my 2nd in command,” he suggested. 

“Isn’t that nice! Colonel Hogan is willing to share his command with you,” Schultz said as he smiled at us. 

“Schultz! There will be no sharing of command! I am in charge of Stalag 13, not the Senior Prisoner of War.” I responded just before the Doctor walked in. 

“Hello Robert,” the Doctor started as he walked towards his bed with a chart in hand, “How are we feeling today?” 

“The same as yesterday,” he answered. 

“How did he feel yesterday?” I asked. 

“Is it bad? Don’t tell me if it’s bad! I don’t want to know,” Carter yelled as he covered his ears. 

“No, it’s nothing bad,” he explained, “He’s just been tired and sleeping a lot. You might hear him coughing, see him sweating, hear him wheezing but that’s all normal.” 

“When do you think he can come back to camp?” Kinch asked. 

“He can go home today if he’d like to,” he answered. 

“Yes!” Carter exclaimed, “The guys will be so thrilled to see you sir!” 

“What’s the catch?” Hogan asked the Doctor. 

“You have to rest. Do not strain your body. If you start to feel worse then you need to come to the hospital as soon as you can,” he ordered before turning to me, “I have some papers for you to sign and then you and your men can be on their way.” 

“Of course,” I said as I followed him to the door, “Schultz, make sure they stay in this room.” 

Kinch’s POV:  
“We’re glad you’re okay sir,” I told him as I rested my hand on his shoulder. 

“I’m glad you’re finally coming home. We missed you,” Newkirk said. 

“I can make you any meal when we get back. What would you like?” LeBeau asked. 

“Anything you make would be fine,” he answered. 

“LeBeau,” Schultz asked, “Could you make me some strudel?” 

“I’m making a meal for Colonel Hogan Schultz,” LeBeau answered. 

“Oh, I understand,” Schultz said as he looked down at his feet in disappointment. 

“LeBeau,” Hogan started, “On second thought, I wouldn’t mind having some strudel.” 

“Danke Colonel Hogan,” Schultz said with a big smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Thank you for reading.


End file.
